


ganymede

by roseflavored



Series: exo hp au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, M/M, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflavored/pseuds/roseflavored
Summary: Yixing likes astronomy, and Baekhyun tries to.





	ganymede

The moon is full and bright tonight, shining prettily on the open waters overlooked by the Astronomy Tower. Every star is visible, and Baekhyun marvels at their beauty. The light pollution at home makes wonders like this near impossible to see, and he'll miss it when he has to return home during the break.

"And what of Jupiter's moons?" A muffled voice startles him back to his presence, to the roll of parchment and charts before him. Yixing is still looking through Baekhyun's rusted telescope, his glasses the only barrier stopping him from poking his eye out with how intently he inspects it. Yixing's navy and silver scarf is wrapped loosely around his neck and face, leaving only the upper half of his face visible. Baekhyun wants to boop his nose.

Yixing finally looks up at him expectantly, and Baekhyun suddenly remembers their assignment. "Well, you can sort of make out Europa-" Baekhyun taps at a spot on his star map, "or, wait, maybe that's Ganymede..."

The other students have long since left after completing tonight's assignment. Only Baekhyun and Yixing (and Professor Kim) remain on the Astronomy Tower. Yixing's chart is already filled out and annotated in detail, will most likely be used as an example in Professor Kim's next class.    
  
"Hmm," Yixing rests his chin on his hand, gazes out towards the open ocean rather than the stars above them. "Well just remember that Europa, with an 'E,' is smooth like an Egg, also with an 'E.'" Yixing says seriously, as if he were listing off a fact and not comparing a celestial body to an egg.  
  
Baekhyun can't help but laugh, loud and unabashed, at the finality in the other's tone. He makes Yixing laugh too—little snorts that he tries to bury in the crook of his arm. 

Past their fifth year, Astronomy class becomes optional. When Baekhyun asked if he'd take it in their sixth, Yixing pressed his lips together in silence. A few minutes passed as Baekhyun wondered if he should let it go and just leave Yixing in the Great Hall before the Ravenclaw finally replied with a simple "yeah, why not."

Yixing likes astronomy because it fascinates him, because he's Good at it. Baekhyun is less than stellar, finds the stars and the cosmos beautiful but still struggles to put it all on a map. He's great at potions and charms, but he's never been much for essays and explaining _why_  things work the way they do. It reminds him too much of regular school, and Baekhyun did not crash through a magical train station and regrow several bones in his body over the course of the last five years just to be doing regular schoolwork.

The cold air nips at Baekhyun's cheeks, has him pulling his bright red cardigan tighter around him. Yixing is still snickering to himself, his body hiccuping with the effort. The moonlight glints off Yixing's silver glasses, shines in his hair.   
  
"Boys, enough playing around," Professor Kim's voice makes Baekhyun jump. Her gaze is stern. "Get back to your charts. It's already late and I'm not looking to spend all night here, you know."   
  
"Yes, Professor." Baekhyun and Yixing reply in unison.  
  
"She's just cranky 'cause it's Friday and we're keeping her from getting smashed." Yixing whispers when he thinks Professor Kim is out of earshot. Just then, a chalkboard eraser floats through the air behind Yixing, almost fairy-like, before smacking Yixing right in the back of his head before Baekhyun can warn him. 

Baekhyun has to hold in his laughter as he helps Yixing pat out the white chalk dust in his brown hair, the other pouting and whining all the way.   
  


He's just finished sketching out the outlines of Europa when Professor Kim walks over to check on his progress. 

"Very good, Mr. Byun," she remarks, and he tries not to look too chuffed at the compliment, "I can take that as-is, or you can get extra points if you-"

"I'll turn it in as-is." Baekhyun replies, already rolling up his parchment before she can finish. Yixing's still fast asleep, head resting comfortably on Baekhyun's shoulder. He's been so tired the past few weeks preparing for OWL's, the bags underneath his eyes so prominent—he almost doesn't want to wake him.

Professor Kim lets out an impatient cough from her spot near the tower door. "Hurry up, gentlemen. I don't want to have to spend my Saturday morning babysitting any longer than I am paid to."

Baekhyun nods at her, embarrassed. It's a bit of a walk to Gryffindor tower from here anyways, Baekhyun thinks. With a Herculean effort, Baekhyun nudges Yixing awake.

"Wh- what?" Yixing sleepily mutters, rubbing his eyes. "Are we done? Did we miss breakfast?"

"Nah." Baekhyun quickly packs away his things into his bag, tries not to miss the loss of Yixing's body heat too much. "We still have a lot of time to snooze before then."

 

Professor Kim ends up walking them to Yixing's common room first, the distance between the Astronomy and Ravenclaw tower the shortest. Baekhyun decides to sleep over in Yixing's room, because they're all tired and he didn't want to take up even more of Professor Kim's time or something like that. 

Which was a big mistake, he realizes as Yixing's head lays on his chest, arms thrown across Baekhyun's torso. Somebody had left the window partially open, a slight breeze filtering in. Every time one of them pulled the blanket up, the other kicked it off in their sleep, leading them to this precarious situation with Yixing using Baekhyun as a personal heater. Baekhyun can only pray that the amount of snoring in the room would muffle the erratic beat of his heart.

Yixing mumbles something in his sleep, and Baekhyun's whole body stiffens until he can hear the other's soft snoring again. Yixing had offered to sleep on the floor but noooo, it was totally cool for two growing fifteen-year-old's to sleep in the same twin-sized bed. Nevermind the fact that they hadn't slept in the same bed since second year, nevermind the fact that maybe Baekhyun hasn't looked at Yixing the same since then-

Somebody in the room lets out a long, very loud fart. Baekhyun ends up laughing at the timing of it all, then winces and pinches his nose with a free hand when the smell hits.

Yixing shifts again, until he's looking up at Baekhyun through sleepy eyes. Baekhyun's heart crashes against his chest.

"Whyre'you still up." Yixing says after a beat.

"Just. Thinking." 

That seems to be enough to satisfy Yixing, and he lays his head back on Baekhyun's chest with a soft thump. "You thinking about what Professor Kim said?" 

"Said about what?" Baekhyun asks, because he genuinely cannot remember and also because he needs a distraction from the way Yixing's hair tickles his chin.

"Taking Astronomy again next year."

Oh. "Oh."

"You could do it, you know. You got the grades for it."

"I only have the grades because of you." Baekhyun says honestly. 

"Exactly." Yixing pats Baekhyun's tummy, makes him jump. "I'll still be there to help you."

Baekhyun seriously considers it. Another year of staying up past midnight and plotting stars and planets and writing essays on the moon and the tides. Another year of Yixing's hands suddenly brushing Baekhyun's sides to scare him when he's looking through the telescope. Another year of Yixing's goofy laugh and long-winded explanations and stupid pouts.

He'd rather die.

"Yeah, why not."

 

Baekhyun sleeps uninterrupted that night, the sounds of the ocean waves just outside the window as calming as the warmth of Yixing by his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ~~i'm 70% sure i got some astronomical fact wrong~~  
>  copy-pasted, cleaned up, and expanded a bit from my cc! i just really love hp aus so i think ill post a couple random drabbles like these every now and then as stress relief ;u; hang out with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/suhoneydew) and as always, kudos are appreciated ouo/)


End file.
